So Captivated
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Oz is a student. Gilbert is a teacher. Elliot is also a student. Their roles..? It's a secret..! GilXOz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sensei, can I talk to you?" A blonde student asked. The teacher, having a jet-black hair that slightly waved when the classroom door opened, stopped and turned around inside the room, finding his student. The sun is now setting and the teacher's cold and indifferent feature only became more prevalent. Almost every student has left the school. The student and the teacher stayed there for a remedial class.

"Why?" The teacher asked as an answer. "If it's about the remedial class, it will continue for a week and it's only Monday so don't ask me to spare you." His voice is so serious.

"N-No, it's not about that…" The student hesitated. He cannot look at the teacher's eyes and the teacher noticed this behavior. That student has not been able to look at him ever since. He always wants to ask but he's not the kind of person that would bother with such things.

"Then what is it?" He made his annoyance more prevalent in his voice. His eyes widened when the student suddenly bowed.

"Uhm… Nightray-sensei, I… I l-like you…" He muttered. "…not as a mere teacher, but as a guy…" Gilbert, the twenty-four year old teacher, only looked at him with a dumbfounded expression for a while. Oz, a healthy student of fifteen, waited in silence in his bowing stance. After a while, Gilbert suddenly let out a laugh – not in a delighted way, however, but in a mocking one.

"Are you serious?" He asked while continuing with his mocking laugh. "Are you really serious, Bezarius-san?"

"Y-Yes, sensei…" He can feel the tears forming beneath his eyes. Not only that; he can feel his heart being drained of all its light and getting crushed in an agonizing suffocation.

"Bezarius-san, let me give a small advice as your homeroom teacher." The teacher turned serious again. "Instead of saying idiotic things like this to me, aren't you supposed to be reading your books and improving yourself? This isn't why I'm here, you know. Instead of being able to have an early break, I'm stuck here with you trying to put in stuff in your seemingly empty head. And this, this non-sense, idiotic talk is what you'll tell me? And here I thought your silence earlier is a sign that you understood the lesson I gave you. It means you're the dumbest person here. I don't want to hear anything about this anymore, you understand?"

"S-Sensei–" He was not able to finish when his teacher talked again.

"Besides, I'm not interested in guys. Don't disgust me. I might have considered if you were a girl… but you're in the same sex as I am. Don't you know how disgusting that is?" He asked without any tact.

"I-I'm sorry…" Oz's tears fell incessantly on his cheeks. "Please forget everything I've said, sensei…" He can't take the words anymore. It would have been better if Gilbert had slapped him. At least then, the pain would have been understandable. He immediately passed the teacher without another word. He can't afford to talk anymore. His voice will destroy the painful restraint of his trembling body and the sound of his crying. He went down the stairs, thankful that he confessed during this hour when most of the students are already home.

The teacher stood there for a while. He then lit a cigarette to smoke. He went to the office like nothing happened. He even greeted his co-teachers with his usual cold demeanor.

He went back to his table and fixed his things. "_This is what happens when there is so much freedom in a school._" He thought. Clidoren School, unlike most schools, is very lax in its laws. Not only that, it even has laws that are very unordinary. First, teachers can have more than one relationship with the students. It means that they can be lovers and everything. Next, students and teachers should show more of their emotions to each other. The example is just what happened earlier. The student openly told the teacher his feelings but the teacher also did the same. He openly told the student his disgust. Then, same-sex relationships are allowed, though there are still people who don't like the idea – like Gilbert Nightray, a cold and serious teacher. Of course, there's the idea of students playing pranks on the teachers that they don't like and vice versa. The school, which is a haven of idiotic weirdos and elites, allowed this system. And finally, there's no guidance to rule over them, saying that it will be against the above rules. Of course, the students are very direct on their feelings and also their hatred. The only teacher that is not part of this is Gilbert. He doesn't like those rules and he's not afraid of being disliked or hated or cursed.

Oz is now walking on the school grounds, thinking he's alone, when someone suddenly called him.

"Oz," a voice called. Oz turned around to see who it is and found Eliot, a very handsome classmate who plays the piano for him always and someone who confessed to him just the other week. He was directly rejected by Oz saying that the latter already likes someone.

"Eliot…" He already ceased from crying but he can feel the tremble in his voice. He hoped that Eliot will not notice it, but in vain.

"Are you crying, Oz?" He asked immediately. He approached Oz and pulled him close. "It didn't go well, huh…"

"W-Wait..!" Oz tried to struggle but Eliot is holding him tightly. He can feel Eliot's warmth directly. He can now also feel how Eliot felt when Oz rejected him.

"I heard it earlier…" Eliot said, not ceasing from the tight hug. "Sharon and Alice were talking about it earlier… They were saying something about praying for your success in confessing to Nightray-sensei…"

"Eliot…" Oz muttered. "Sorry…"

"For what?" He asked, though he knew the reason for the apology. Eliot wants to cry right now as well. He feels as if he's rejected twice.

"Sorry I hurt your feelings just like that…" Oz felt the tears on his cheeks and onto Eliot's uniform. "I didn't know… how much it hurts… to be… r-rejected…"

Eliot, with those words and the tears he can feel on his uniform, hugged Oz even tighter. "If it was me… I definitely wouldn't do things that will make you unhappy… I love you so much that I'm willing to let you go just to see you happy, even if it's with someone else… But if it's like this, then I'd rather steal you from that person who doesn't even acknowledge your feelings…"

"H-How did you know..?" Oz asked despite the blurred voice and vision.

"Sorry, I heard everything… I didn't mean to listen. I went to our classroom thinking it was already time for you to go home. I want to go home with you so I went there. There's also the fact that I'm a bit jealous so I checked but… I really didn't mean to hear anything…" Oz chuckled at Eliot's honesty. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry… and thank you…" He said. Eliot ceased form hugging him.

"Let's go home?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." Oz answered.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"How did it go?" Sharon asked while smiling elegantly. Oz can't believe that it's the first thing that she will ask so early in the morning, and he even cried almost all night because of that incident. The only thing that prevented him from doing so is the fact that Eliot comforted him.

"What do you think?" He asked absentmindedly while putting his bag on the desk.

"Well, basing on the eye bags that you have, I'd say you were utterly rejected." She said tactlessly. If she wasn't his friend, he would have answered. But he remained quiet. She even muttered something about her prayers not going true, and he appreciated her friendly efforts.

Eliot came and looked at Oz. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning." Oz answered with a smile, a weak one.

"Morning, Oz!" Alice came in and immediately asked him what happened. Well, he had to tell the story again, cutting out the heart-crushing conversations.

"Oh…" Alice said. She looked down.

"It's alright." Oz laughed like nothing happened. "I'm a person who has an advanced adopting capability. I can adapt to situations like that. If he doesn't like me, I can live with it. There's no use in trying your hard after all…"

"Oz…" Sharon mumbled.

After that, the teacher came and the lesson started.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Days went and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Gilbert acted professionally and pretended that nothing happened that day, even when he is with Oz in the remedial class. Oz did the same. He focused in his study and on going home with Eliot. It's now Thursday; a remedial in one of the classrooms is currently on-going.

Gilbert went out of the room for a while. He can't take the tension. He knows that he's a professional when it comes to things like that, but for the other party to do the same… It's making him uncomfortable that his student is acting like he doesn't like Gilbert at all. He saw Eliot outside, waiting for Oz.

"Knightrey-san, why are you still here?" He asked.

"I'm obviously waiting for Oz." Eliot answered without any apparent respect. If it wasn't for the fact that Eliot talks like this to everyone except Oz, Gilbert would think that he actually hates his homeroom teacher.

"I see." The atmosphere here is even tenser than the one inside. He'd rather go inside than to be with this guy.

Oz doesn't look in pain even though he feels that he might faint any minute now because his heart is being incinerated without anesthesia. When Gilbert went out, he was able to breathe for a while. But then he went back inside and the feeling came back again.

"Are you finished?" Gilbert asked.

"Ah, yes." Oz answered, wanting to go home more than anything.

"Leave that then. You can leave." The teacher said.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Do you think he's pretending?" Eliot asked. The two of them are now walking home.

"I don't know. He might even have already forgotten what happened…" Oz answered.

"Ne, Oz." Eliot's tone turned serious. "Do you want to be my lover?"

"Eh?" Oz asked, slightly surprised.

"I will make you forget that guy…" He said. "I will not hurt you… I'll always love you, always…"

"Eh, but…" Oz tried to argue but can't find anything that would defend him except for the words that are very heart-piercing. He doesn't want to hurt Eliot because he knows how it feels.

"Don't worry. I won't force you." Eliot smiled kindly. "Don't be so reserved as to hide your true feelings from me. You can hurt me as much as you want."

"You're a masochist, aren't you?" Oz shook his head. "Wouldn't being your lover look like I'm only using you to forget my own pain? That will give us both more pain, you know…"

"It doesn't matter what it looks like. I told you I will make you forget him…" Eliot looked down. "But if it will hurt you…"

Oz chuckled. "I'll think about it." He saw Eliot's face lightened up and felt how heavy the statement he gave means to the guy.

"I'll wait for it." He said.

They separated on the crossroad which separates their homes. When Oz got inside his room, he immediately lay face down on the bed.

"_If I… if I were to accept Eliot's feelings, it means that I will really have to forget Nightray-sensei… He means so much to me… But he's rejected me... I can't just live like this forever… I want, no, I need to be happy too… Eliot loves me… He will make me happy…_" These thoughts continued to bug his mind until he fell asleep.

_He remembered how he came to like Gilbert Nightray in the first place. It was summer then and the petals of the cherry blossoms are all in full bloom. Oz, only ten years old at the time, like them so much that he even wants to climb every one of them. He likes the sakura trees and is always engrossed in playing on them. One day, he played on the tallest cherry blossom in a children's park, on the outskirt of the city for a whole day. When night came, he had decided to climb down. That exact time, two college students went there and saw him. At first, they didn't mind._

"_Be careful, kid." The one with the silver hair and scary crimson eyes said while smiling. "You might fall if you keep on climbing down rashly like that."_

"_Don't bother with other people's business, Break." The guy with the seaweed-like black hair said._

"_Woah, Gil is cold–" Break was not able to finish his sentence when a branch of the tree snapped and the kid almost fell. Fortunately, he was able to hold on another branch. But unfortunately, he doesn't have any foothold and he's hanging in the air, waiting only to be rescued. He started to cry and ask for help. He thought that the one who will help him is the silver-haired guy but the one with the seaweed hair climbed the tree in an instant and held his hand to him._

_Oz saw those beautiful emerald eyes and thought how beautiful they were. He felt that the sakura are singing and he even felt his heart blossomed with them. He then promised that he will be that person's wife someday, or at least husband because he's a guy._

"_Are you alright?" The guy asked coldly. Oz felt the voice resonate in his very ears. He felt the shivers it sent on his spine and learned that he likes the guy. "Oy, don't daydream. Give me your hand." Oz did so and he was saved by that person._

_The seaweed-head guy and Break was about to walk away when Oz called the former. "Hey, Seaweed-head-san, what's your name?"_

_Break immediately burst into a loud laughter upon hearing this and the guy immediately stormed away in annoyance._

"_That seaweed-head guy's name is Gil. Gilbert Nightray." Break told him and winked. Oz's face turned into a look of innocence into a look of deep amazement._

"_Gilbert… Nightray…" He repeated._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Oz woke up with a start. His alarm clock suddenly rang.

He went to school totally dazed because of the dream. He knew from that time that Gilbert is a person who is hard to approach and get close to. He's someone who doesn't like to bother with someone else's business especially if it doesn't concern him. And something that concerns him is… he'd pay anything to know what that is.

"Morning." He said. Only Eliot greeted him. Only he was there. "Hey, where're the others?"

"They went outside. It's P.E. now." He answered.

"Then why are you here?" Oz asked innocently.

"To wait for you in case you come. You might wonder where the class is if you come here and saw an empty classroom." He answered once more, this time smiling. "Let's go. We're already late."

"Wai–, you didn't have to do that, you know." Oz said as they were changing in the male locker room. Eliot is faced on the opposite direction to not see Oz changing. Oz is the same.

"I want to do it." He smiled again. "I want to go to that teacher's class together with you."

"It will not make any difference, you know." Oz answered.

"It might, no, it will." Eliot said. "We just have to show him that you've already gotten over him."

Oz laughed. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Eliot said and the two of them walked out of the locker room and onto the field.

"Hey, tell me your answer later." Eliot whispered as the two of them lined up with other students.

"Ah, sure…" Oz answered. He saw Gilbert looking at them but he doesn't look like he's affected at all. He's talking to the class and it looked like he's just distracted at their arrival.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"This is the last remedial class that you'll be attending." Gilbert said that Friday afternoon. "Make sure to learn your lesson and don't fail any subject anymore. You're a disgrace to the whole class."

Oz acted like it's nothing to him. He even laughed and answered, "Yes, sensei. I'll do my best next time." He really won't mind if it's just any other teacher. But it's Gilbert who said those things so it really does hurt so badly…

After the lesson, Gilbert went out of the room and saw Eliot again. This time he did not ask the obvious. Oz also went out and greeted Eliot.

"How's it? Boring?" Eliot smirked. Gilbert can feel his veins of annoyance popping out. That student is really trying to irritate him on purpose.

"Well, a bit. But it's okay since it's the last time now anyway." Oz laughed with him. "Let's go." The two of them walked away without so much as a glance on Gilbert. That really made him mad. He went to the faculty room and sat on his chair.

"Why the scowl?" Break greeted. He's a co-teacher.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"I'll guess." He smiled teasingly. "A student confessed!"

"That always happens." Gilbert answered in an annoyed manner.

"So it's something that's even worse than that?" Break looks like he's enjoying it. "Let's see… there's someone who confessed… and ended up rejecting you!"

"Tha–!" Gilbert felt himself flinched at the accusation.

"Bingo!" Break burst into laughter. "You're so easy to read, Gil!"

"Shut up!" Gilbert exclaimed. He lost his poker face. He really hates this guy for always making him hang on the edge.

"You can just directly show your annoyance, you know…" Break said. "Remember the rule of bullying? You can only bully someone if you have a deep hatred for that person."

"You're annoying. Leave me be." Gilbert walked out of the faculty room and didn't forget to shut the door with a loud bang.

"That's odd." Break licked his spiral lollipop. "He usually doesn't bother himself with those things… Hunh…" He then broke the lollipop in the middle with his teeth.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Really? Really, really?" Eliot exclaimed in delight. They are now on their home. The sunset is really beautiful and Eliot feels as if it's the most beautiful sunset he had ever laid his eyes on, especially with what he just heard.

"Yeah." Oz chuckled.

"It means I'm your lover from now on?" He asked again.

"If you don't like it then–" Oz wasn't able to continue his sentence when Eliot suddenly hugged him tight.

"Thank you… I love you, Oz." He whispered in Oz's ears. Oz hugged him back as well.

"You're warm, Eliot…" He murmured.

"Of course I am. I'm alive after all…" He said seriously. Oz laughed again because of this. Eliot is so innocent. He likes it.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Sorry for making their characters a bit, I mean a lot, different from the real. Also, I changed Eliot's surname a little because it would look odd if he has the same surname as Gilbert. And something similar might also happen in the future so please bear with it. ˆoˆ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Gilbert saw Eliot and Oz, a pang of irritation immediately clouded his mind. He couldn't accept it that Oz is someone so lowly that he immediately found a replacement despite saying those things just last Monday. It's only Monday today so it really irritates him how they can still be his students despite everything.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What is this?" Oz asked in disbelief. There's a wedding invitation flying everywhere – about Oz's and Eliot's wedding – and their faces were ex-marked with some sort of tape. He feels every embarrassed about it.

Eliot patted his head. "Don't worry. It just means that there is someone who really hates us and is now using this prank to bully us."

"And just after you told us about your relationship…" Sharon sipped her usual midday tea. Alice is eating the chicken ferociously it'll look like she's not hearing them at all, except for the fact that she reacts once in a while.

"Hey, Oz." Alice called, the bits of chicken are flying from her mouth. "Who do you think did that? You should thank them."

"Huh?" Eliot and Oz exclaimed in unison.

"I mean, there's no need to tell everyone about your relationship anymore." She said simple-mindedly. "You're going out anyway so there's really nothing wrong about it, right?"

"Well, that's true…" Oz uttered. "You're right, Alice! There's no need to be annoyed at the letter because it's even supporting our relationship!"

"Yeah, that's right." Eliot sipped his own tea. "I guess we shouldn't mind it too much then… except for the fact that it was really made to bully us."

"Yeah, I guess so." Oz laughed and all of them resumed their lively conversation.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"And this is the reason why Juliet took her life." Gilbert narrated the story. "Your assignment is this. It's now time for your lunch." He wrote some questions on the board and immediately fixed his things. He then saw Eliot looking at him in a very rude way.

"Knightrey-san, do you have some questions?" He purposely asked, just to tell him that Gilbert can see him.

"No." He curtly answered before he stood up from his seat and approached Oz.

"Yoh, let's eat together." Oz invited while smiling.

"Sure." Eliot answered.

"Don't forget us!" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course. Because Alice is our friend, too." Oz chuckled.

"You two really look nice with each other." Their classmate, Leo, complimented. Sharon chuckled when Oz looked down, blushing. Gilbert already wants to leave but the scene is making him unable to. And he doesn't know why. He feels so annoyed and yet he can't even move. It really disgusts him to see Oz, a guy, flirting with Eliot, another guy. He knows that the two of them have nothing to do with him but it still irritates him to no end. His heart, no, his mind feels that he wants to hit Eliot; and for Oz, well, that guy is really a lowlife so…

"Thank you." Eliot smiled at Leo and the latter chuckled.

"Really now?" Gilbert found himself suddenly blurted that out. Everyone looked at him. Oz and Eliot also looked at him with a little confusion. Well, this is that kind of school after all. You can even voice your disgust with your students. "Those two look good together? They're disgusting, I tell you all." He then lit up a cigarette and left the classroom without any more word.

"Don't mind him." Leo consoled them. "Sensei is really just like that. He thinks that same-sex relationship is disgusting."

"Yeah, we know that." Oz said.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It's lunchtime and it's been three weeks since Oz and Eliot went out together. They all went to the cafeteria and ate their lunch. They just finished their meal when a student suddenly came running.

"Hey, Knightray! Bezarius!" The student called. "Go to the lobby!"

"What… is this..?" Oz asked. All the students are looking at them. They are in the school lobby where a big banner is hanged.

"What kind of prank is this?" Sharon asked in annoyance.

"Well, it really means someone is pulling a prank on us on purpose." Eliot said.

"But…" Alice started. "Isn't that a bit too much for just a simple prank? I mean, to put a banner so big just so they can say that Oz and Eliot together are disgusting…"

"It's…" Oz remembered Gilbert's words about him being disgusting. It has been three weeks since Oz and Eliot went together but he still can't forget that guy. He knows that Eliot is doing his best. He appreciates all of Eliot's efforts… but it's still isn't enough to give his heart to him. It still belongs to the guy who dropped and shattered it without any much thought.

Oz's eyes widened when Eliot suddenly embraced him and kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay… I'll be here… That guy will never be able to tell you those things again…"

"Do you think sensei did this?" Leo asked them.

"Well, he did say those things earlier…" Alice said.

"As for me," Eliot said. "I don't think he did it. He already said those things earlier so he has made his point clear. There's no need for him to do this anymore."

"Yeah," Oz answered. "If it's him, he'd rather say it directly… I guess."

"We can't be sure, you know." Sharon said. "He might still be the one who did it."

"What a very nice banner." They heard the voice and turned to where it came from. Gilbert is smoking while walking. Break is together with him.

"That's rude, Gil!" He excitedly said while licking his lollipop.

"And there they are." Alice muttered.

"Sensei, are you the one who did this?" Leo asked.

"Why would I do something as stupid as this?" Gilbert asked while smoking. "Let the two of us pass, you idiotic students who only know how to prioritize their relationships over study." They went through the crowd of students and went totally out of sight. They went in the faculty room.

"You seemed really annoyed back there." Break said. "Is it because of those two kids? Bezarius and Knightrey, right?"

"Shut up." Gilbert said. He's still smoking. He also read the banner. He feels annoyed at himself for having a very complex feeling then. He feels that the banner is right and yet it feels so wrong that other students are telling that those two are disgusting. He somehow doesn't like it that others feel that way.

"You know, I've been noticing this lately." Break sat on his own chair and crossed his legs on the table while licking his spiral lollipop. "You're a bit emotionally disturbed when it comes to those two. Why is that?" He smirked when he saw Gilbert flinched at the statement.

"That's not true." Gilbert said and stood up from his seat. "I'll be leaving now."

"You can run way from me, Gil." Break shouted. "But you can never run away from your feelings!"

"Screw you!" Gilbert yelled and banged the door of the faculty room. His eyes widened when he saw Oz staring right into his eyes. Both of them were started to see each other so close. They were stunned for a while. Then Gilbert noticed his own reaction and remembered all of his annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert almost shouted to him.

"I-I was sent here by Break-sensei…" Oz looked down. Gilbert looked so angry when he came out of the door that he wasn't able to see Oz trying to knock on the door.

"He's inside." He answered, a bit calmer than before.

"Ah, thank you." Oz entered the room and bowed to Break. "Sorry for intruding."

"Ah, yeah." Break licked his lollipop again. "Come in. Are you able to collect all of the papers from your classmates?"

"Ah, yes, sensei." Oz answered. Gilbert threw one last glance on the two people inside before the door closed once more.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Eliot?" Oz asked. "Where are we going?" He can see the sun setting from the horizon. The surrounding is almost dark. The trees are thick and there is not much light.

"I'll show you something." Eliot said and smiled. He's holding Oz by the hand and pulling him into some hidden forested area of the school. After a while, Eliot stopped. "We're here, I guess."

"Here?" Oz asked. "I can't see anything…"

"You'll see them." Eliot answered. He sounds excited.

"Alright then." Oz chuckled. After a while, little bright lights have started to gather in the place – hanging and floating like lighted snow. "W-Woah…"

"Aren't they beautiful?" Eliot asked. They can now see each other because of the fireflies' light.

"Yeah, they're beautiful…" Oz answered, feeling his heart getting light with happiness. The fireflies look like they are dancing and Oz and Eliot are in the middle of them. Eliot looked at him in seriousness.

"Oz, can I kiss you?" He asked. Oz felt himself froze.

"W-What?" He asked, praying he heard wrong.

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated. Oz looked down. "It's okay if you don't want to. You don't have to–" He was not able to finish when Oz pulled him closer from the neck and kissed him full in the lips. Eliot, having recovered from the shock, hugged Oz tighter and pulled him even closer. They can feel each other's warmth. It's a feeling of warmth and satisfaction, of delight and contentment.

"_Eliot, drown my pain… Make me happy again…"_

"_I'll make you forget… everything… I'll fill you with happiness and contentment…"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_It's annoying… How can they just hold hands like that..? How can they do something like that..? It's really irritating me! Why would two guys act like that with each other? I don't believe that one male can love another like that. They're all lies..!_

Gilbert woke up with a start. He immediately washed his face in the bathroom. He can't believe that those two invades even his dreams.

"Is it because of what I saw yesterday afternoon?" He asked.

Yesterday, he saw Oz and Eliot in the forest area of the school. Eliot is hugging Oz very tight and the two of them are kissing. It's one of his late afternoon habits to go to the wooded area of the school and to smoke there while watching the fireflies in their flight.

Yesterday, however, when he went there, he saw something he should never have seen. In the middle of the fireflies, two of his students are kissing intimately and hugging each other. It's like the two of them are unworldly beings in the middle of the fireflies' light of blessing. They are so beautiful to behold that their image of that moment is burned in Gilbert's mind. He tried to do many things but he just can't forget what he saw. He'd never seen someone so beautiful – especially two guys kissing.

He's so shocked at what he saw and yet he's very, very captivated…

He immediately shook his head to brush off the image from his head but it's no use. He drank so much yesterday that he even forgot to change his clothes. But the image remains… He continued to wash his face with water until almost his whole body is soaked. Then he remembered something.

"_Uhm… Nightray-sensei, I… I l-like you… not as a mere teacher, but as a guy…"_

"Why..?" He hit the wall of the bathroom. "Why can't I forget that? That stupid kid clearly said he likes me… and yet…"

"Oy, Gil?" Break knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?" When Gilbert didn't answer, he talked again. "I'll come inside your room if you don't answer."

Gilbert immediately grabbed a towel and opened the door. "What?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Break asked when he saw how disheveled Gilbert looks. "You look like you just lost your job and your wife."

"Shut up." Gilbert muttered. "Teh? What do you want?"

"Well, you do know that you have a class today, right?" Break waved his lollipop n front of Gilbert's face. "You'll be later than you already are if you continue to be like that."

Gilbert scowled at him. He went to school about an hour and a half late. He went to the faculty room and stayed there for the rest of his morning period. When Break went to the faculty room in noon, he saw Gilbert smoking while looking sleepy and exhausted.

"Hey, I know something happened yesterday." Break said. "Does it have something to do with your favorite students?"

"Shut up." Gilbert exhaled smoke on Break's face. Break coughed and some veins of annoyance popped on his face.

"Fine!" Break snorted and went to his seat. He licked his lollipop silently.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"The exams are coming closer again. There are only five days left before it." Gilbert told his class. "I don't want anyone failing this time. Review your lessons as much as you can and pass everything." Oz looked down when the students turned in his direction.

Gilbert hasn't looked at any of them directly ever since he saw the two of them the other night. He always avoids making eye contact. He feels ashamed of himself but he couldn't look at them.

It's P.E. and Oz went to the male's locker to change clothes. Eliot and the others are at his heels. When he opened the door of his locker, however, he froze at the sight inside.

"What is that?" Eliot asked. Their other classmates also looked at it and read some of the lines.

"Kissing Eliot in the middle of the fireflies…" One student read.

"Hey," Leo called. "What does it mean when it said you should be more discrete in your actions and shouldn't just kiss in some dark place in the school?"

"Don't mind it." Oz said. He even chuckled slightly. "We'll be late if we don't go to the class."

"Are you okay, Oz?" Eliot asked while they are walking to the ground. "Sorry I got you into trouble."

"It's alright." Oz answered and smiled.

After that, they continued their class in the afternoon.

"Bring it to my office later, Bezarius. Your break is about 5pm, right?" Break said. "Well then, I'll be going now."

"Ah, yes." Oz answered. When Break closed the door behind him, he immediately grinned evilly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Oz feels a bit different in the situation than before. He can feel that Gilbert is avoiding him for no reason. Yesterday, he was about to buy something on the vending machine. Gilbert is there trying to buy something as well. When he saw Oz, however, he immediately turned around and walked away. The same thing happened earlier. He went to the library and saw Gilbert. When the teacher saw him, however, he immediately walked out of the library.

Now, he's about to go to the faculty room. He can't afford to see Gilbert and to have him walk away again. It's enough that he was utterly rejected once. He can't take it that he's being rejected repeatedly judging from Gilbert's actions. He really wished that Gilbert might be in some class. He knocked but no one answered so he opened the door.

"Hello? Break-sensei?" Oz called. He remembered what Break said about putting the papers on his table in case he's not there. "Well, he said that so I'll be putting it on his table." He's also thankful that Gilbert is not there.

He was about to put the papers on Break table, however, when the door suddenly opened and Gilbert came in smoking. They both looked at each other in a start.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert immediately asked.

"I-I was asked by Break-sensei to bring these papers to his desk in case he's not here." Oz answered politely. Gilbert, however, turned around immediately and was about to leave when Oz called him again. "Sensei, you don't have to leave. I'll go once I finish this."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked. He's still facing the door, the opposite side of where Oz is.

"I'm not saying this for certain… but I think you're avoiding me for no particular reason." Oz said directly. It's in one of the rules after all.

"What kind of non-sense are you blabbering about?" Gilbert forcefully threw his cigarette on the floor and smashed it with his right foot. "Don't get too full of yourself, kid."

"Even now," Oz said, not bothering to address the insult. "Even now, you can't look at me. Am I that disgusting for you to walk away whenever you see me?"

"Tch," Gilbert turned around and looked at Oz directly. "Are you sure you're not hallucinating, stupid kid? I can look at you directly." He looked at Oz's clear emerald eyes and remembered how they looked when he was kissed by Eliot. He saw Oz's wavy blonde hair and remembered how it shines like the fireflies' light that night. He can't look anymore. He can't stand the thought of that night. For some reason, he doesn't like the fact that Oz looks like that with Eliot. He feels so suffocated at that captivating memory of Oz.

"Why are you diverting your gaze, sensei?" Oz asked. Gilbert felt himself flinched at the name. It has been a while since he last heard Oz address him like that. He wants to approach Oz and…

"I want to ask you something, kid." Gilbert said. He can't take it anymore. "Why did you say those words that afternoon? Are those just for fun?"

Of course, he knew that Oz is serious that afternoon. He even saw Oz's tears when Gilbert flatly rejected his student. And yet, he's starting to doubt his memory because of what he sees in the present. He feels so annoyed that Oz acts like nothing happened. That he looks very happy together with Eliot. That he looks so captivating when Eliot kissed him. Gilbert feels as if Oz just pulled a prank on him that time… and now, Gilbert is suffering for it… alone.

However, he saw how Oz's expression changed. He looked as if the wound he has that never healed was just washed forcefully with salt. Oz immediately looked down and walked passed Gilbert without any word.

Gilbert, in utter distress, grabbed Oz's arms and pushed him on the wall. "Don't walk away when I'm asking you." He knew the answer. And yet, he just can't take it that Oz is being so happy with that guy even though his heart belongs to Gil. He's angry at himself for being like that, and for acting like that. He wants Oz to remain his and his alone even though Gilbert doesn't like him…

"I…" Oz started. He's still looking down. Afterwards, he looked up and smiled cutely. "That was just a joke, sensei! Of course, you didn't believe that either, right? That's why I told you to just forget it, didn't I?"

"You…" Gilbert can feel his blood boiling. He lost control of himself and choked Oz on the wall. Oz coughed and struggled but his hands are stronger. He wants to hear Oz apologize before he let go, but his grip is too tight for Oz to even call for help.

"Tell me those words you just said are unreal. Tell me. Tell me and I'll let you go." Gilbert pleaded, though no one would think that he does because of the arrogant way that he talks. Oz wants to call for help but he's slowly getting out of breath. He's feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes shut to at least ease the pain. He then felt Gilbert's lips brushed against his. Afterwards, they were gone.

"Tell me!" Gilbert yelled. He's so red with anger it'll look like he'd lost himself. Unfortunately, he did. He felt like he'll explode. He felt so crushed and defeated with those words. He wants Oz to take them back. He doesn't want to hear anything about Oz's feeling for him being an utter joke. He was even shocked when he let himself get so close to Oz's face as to make his lips brush against the kid's. Fortunately, at that moment, Break came in and saw the scene. He immediately grabbed Gilbert's arms and let Oz escape from his grasp. Oz's tears ran down his face one by one as he lost his strength and balance. His knees gave out and he stumbled sitting on the floor.

"Are you an idiot?" Break shouted to Gilbert. "Why would you do that to your student?"

Gilbert is looking down; his face is dark. He gritted his teeth but he didn't answer. He also lost balance and sat on the floor with his disheveled look. Break shook his head and approached Oz who is currently crying and trembling with fear at his teacher's behavior.

"Bezarius, can you stand?" Break asked, gentle for the first time. He feels that if he tries to ask questions, Oz will break and he will pay for it. But he still wants to know what happened despite that. Gilbert, as Break knew him, would never physically hurt someone defenseless. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Oz opened his mouth but all that came out is a muffled sound of his sobs. Gilbert looked at him in utter distress.

"Look what you've done, Gil." Break patted Oz's head. "Shh… It's alright, kid. That guy won't hurt you anymore."

In the end, Oz left without Break learning anything and Gilbert won't say a thing either.

"Do you know why that kid came here?" Break asked. "Because I sent him. I knew you'd be here during this time. I thought you two would have time to talk to each other because no one is here. And yet you… Now I'm thankful that I checked… if not, you would have killed him."

"Don't… talk to me." Gilbert muttered before going out of the room. He lit up a cigarette and walked out on the ground. He froze when he saw Oz crying on Eliot's shoulder. Eliot is hugging him tightly wearing a very pained expression.

Gilbert immediately threw his cigarette forcefully on the ground and smashed it with his foot. He left the scene with gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He feels so uncomfortable and annoyed. His irritation carried on until after a few days after the incident. Oz is now the one avoiding him instead of the other way around. Now, he's the one suffering because of that kid.

"_It doesn't matter to me." _Gilbert thought, drunken. "_I was the one who is avoiding him anyway. It'll only make me happier. I might as well thank him for that behavior._" But despite all these things that he always says to himself, he still feels that that is really not what he feels. He can't even understand how he feels anymore.

"What's wrong with me..?" He muttered incoherently while holding a big bottle of strong beer. "Why do I feel like this..? I can't… understand it…"Gilbert has been drinking himself to sleep ever since the night he saw Oz with Eliot in the middle of the fireflies. He wants to drown in the liquor to at least forget his pain.

"Oy," Break called. "I really think you should tell me what's wrong. You've been making me drink with you almost every night without any apparent reason, you know."

"Just be quiet and drink." Gilbert said.

"Gil, tell me. Do you like that kid?" Break asked frankly.

"What?" Gilbert asked credulously. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Then why are you like that?" He asked again. "Why are you so concerned about him? Why are you drowning yourself like this just because he's avoiding you? Why are you–" Break's words, however, was stopped when Gilbert hit him on the face for being noisy and nosy.

"Why you..!" Break also hit Gilbert on the face and the two of them exchanged punches with each other until their strength left them. "You idiot! You should just be honest with how you feel! Your pride is only making you suffer, you know!"

Gilbert stopped at that time. He looks so lost and disheveled that even Break pitied him. He then grabbed Break on the collars of his sleeves as he let his tears fall incessantly. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "You told me you like me… Why are you taking it back now..? Don't avoid me… Like me… Like me more… Oz…" He then fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, so it's something about that, huh… Poor you…" Break then put blanket on Gilbert and lay on the sofa. "You're troubled because you don't acknowledge your real feelings… I think you're being hard-headed that's why things like this happen to you… Really, you're so pitiful, Gil… I wonder how the other party really feels though…" He then closed his eyes and slept soundly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Eliot can feel that Oz is being a little bit distant to him. He knew the reason but he's afraid to confirm anything. He doesn't want to lose Oz but he also doesn't want things to remain as they are. It has been four days since he saw Oz running while crying. And yet, Oz still would not talk about it. He's not talking at all. Eliot also thinks that the pranks are for Oz and not for him. And yet, he couldn't do anything to at least ease Oz's pain.

"Hey." Eliot called. Oz turned and smiled at him brightly. The worries that he wants to give concern suddenly vanished into thin air. He doesn't care if Oz doesn't like him like that. He'll do everything to protect the guy and also to protect the relationship they have. He'll do everything for Oz.

"Ne, Eliot." Sharon called. "Someone pulled a prank on Oz again."

"Yeah." Alice seconded. "His chair is gone together with his bag."

"What?" Eliot exclaimed. "Then why are you so calm about it?"

"Well, Alice and I kind of saw who did it." Oz said calmly.

"Yeah." Sharon said. "Actually, we're sort of waiting for that person to come back here, though Oz and Alice still refuse to tell me who it is up until now."

"I'll turn him into a chicken and eat him!" Alice exclaimed. Oz chuckled but he immediately turned serious when the person in question came in the room.

"Yoh," Oz greeted him like nothing happened. He's even smiling brightly, too bright to even be called normal greeting.

"Ah, Oz!" He called. "What happened here? Where's your chair?"

"Well, I'm kind of hoping that you'll tell me, Leo." Oz answered, still smiling.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Leo asked innocently.

"You mean Leo was the one who did those things?" Eliot asked. "Oz, there might be some kind of mistake. Leo and Sharon are my friends since elementary."

"Oz might be, but I can't be mistaken!" Alice exclaimed. "I saw him with my own eyes! Oz and I are going to the classroom when we saw Leo carrying Oz's bag and chair! I was about to go and attack him but Oz asked me to hide!"

"Leo, is what Alice said true?" Sharon asked.

"N-Not you, too, Sharon!" Leo exclaimed. "This is utterly ridiculous! I'm out of here!"

"Wait, Leo." Eliot called. "Getting out of here and not clearing the situation will make you even more of a suspect. Please tell us. Did you do that?"

Leo is silent for a while. Then, the look of surprise is prevalent on their features when Leo suddenly laughed. "You know what, I hate you, Oz."

Oz looked surprised for a while, but then he immediately recovered. "Really..?"

"Yeah, you win." Leo said. "I did it. I threw your bag in the school pond. I also made that banner for the two of you to see. I was also the one who did the invitation thing."

"Of course you know we would like to know why." Sharon asked, a hint of anger in her voice. "Oz is Eliot's, your best friend's, lover. So why did you do those things to him?"

"Let me explain this." Leo said. "Don't look at me like that, you people. I didn't do that out of pure sadism, you know. I really hate Oz."

"Why?" Alice asked. Oz is silently but intently listening.

"Because he's an idiot!" Oz blinked at Leo's words. "He's an idiot for not knowing various things around him."

"What do you mean by that?" Oz asked.

"You want to know? Of course you want to. Let me tell you the story then." Leo said. "Everybody knows how I really like Sharon. And yet, she loves someone else. That someone else is you, Oz." Oz looked shocked at the statements. He knew neither Leo nor Sharon's feelings.

"Leo! How could you?" Sharon shouted in utter embarrassment.

"Well, that's the truth." Leo said. "I really don't care about that. But then, I saw Sharon one afternoon crying because while praying for your success in confessing to that damn teacher Nightray! Of course I comforted her. I started hating you back then, to confess on someone else and even make her pray for your success! You're the worst!"

"Leo, Oz doesn't know I like him!" Sharon said. "It's not his fault. Don't hate him…"

"Of course he doesn't know. Because he'd never bother to know." Leo said. "He only cares about himself and all his pains. Of course, later I knew that Oz and Eliot are dating. That really irritated me! Eliot, of all people, made Sharon cry once more! So I wrote that banner and displayed it on our lobby. I also did the invitation thing for both of you, as punishment. But then I learned that even Eliot was being played by you, Oz Bezarius. The person you like even until now is Nightray-sensei, right? That's why I played some serious prank on you and threw your things in the pond."

All of them looked frozen on the spot. No one talked, no one even moved. After a while, Oz smiled. "I see. You like Sharon so much as to do those things… I… I envy you, Leo."

This time, Leo was the one frozen. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm envious of you, just like how I'm envious of Sharon and Eliot." Oz smiled. "You can all show your feelings in your own ways. You have the courage to do so…"

"Leo, please don't do anything like that anymore…" Sharon pleaded. Leo looked down, unable to look directly at her.

"Oz loves Nightray-sensei. That is true even until now." Leo said, feeling some stuff clogging his throat. "I was the one who asked him to be my lover so he can forget that guy. But as you see, I'm still not successful. I like Oz. Sharon likes Oz. Please don't hate him because of us… I don't want anyone else hurting Oz. It's my own decision to do this so stay out of it."

"Eliot, you…" Leo looks shocked at Eliot's words. He can feel how serious Eliot is.

"Can't you just forgive Oz?" Alice asked in an annoyed manner. "I'm sure Oz has already forgiven you. That's the reason why we hid and waited for you to return here instead of humiliating you outside."

"Please forgive Oz." Eliot said together Sharon. Oz smiled at Leo, and afterwards bowed.

"You, don't think that I will forgive you just because you humble yourself like that." Leo said. "I still hate you… But I promise I won't do anything anymore." Oz smiled again. Leo was about to leave the room when Eliot called him again.

"Hey," Eliot said. "How did you find us that night?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, this time innocent for real.

"You were the one who wrote those things in Oz's locker, right? How did you know we're there?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one who wrote those things." Leo said. "Hey, I'm telling the truth! I was also surprised when I saw that." He added when they looked at him suspiciously.

"It was me." Sharon confessed. They all looked at her. "I saw you two went to the woods, and I sort of followed you. I'm sorry for doing that. But I really think you should do those things more discretely. I won't do anything like again. Don't worry. Besides, I've already recovered from Oz." She smiled.

"'Recovered'? What am I, a sickness?" Oz asked. All of them laughed.

Sharon suddenly held her cheeks and went in a dreamy stance. "I've fallen in love with someone very cool, you know…"

"WHAT?" Leo exclaimed. "Who?"

"He's a college student who looks so much like Oz. Only, his hair is very long and in a braid. He helped me the other day when I dropped the books in Clidoren Book Store. His name is–"

"**JACK.**" Oz finished for her. He looks frustrated.

"How did you know?" Sharon immediately asked, astounded. They also looked at him with the same expression.

"He currently works in Clidoren Bookstore as the manager. And he's… Well, I told you I have an idiotic older brother, right? That's him!"

"Really?" Sharon asked excitedly. "Oz, can I go to your house later?"

"No way!" Oz exclaimed. "That person is sick! That person is annoying! Don't fall in love with that idiot of all people, Sharon!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked. "But it's not here anymore."

"I'm sure I put all his belongings here in this pond." Leo answered.

"The chair is here, though." Alice said.

"Maybe someone took it?" Oz asked.

"That'll be a problem." Eliot said. "The exam is tomorrow and you need to study."

"What should we do?" Sharon asked. "And I can see that the one who should be more concerned about it is smiling like nothing happened."

Oz is smiling. "We can't do anything if someone took it. Let's just hope that someone will bring it back."

"Well, you're right but…" Eliot tried to argue but saw Oz's stubborn expression. "Alright then. I'll just let you borrow my notes. I've reviewed everything so I won't be needing it anymore."

"But…" Oz answered.

"It's alright." Eliot patted Oz's head and smiled.

"Thank you…" Oz smiled genuinely. "I really appreciate it…"

"Well, everything's okay now then!" Sharon said.

"All we need to do now is to report Oz's lost bag…" Alice started but trailed off. "Where?"

"We don't have anything like that because our school has too much liberty that it doesn't allow any rules such as that."

"Now that's nice." Leo said but got a hit on the head from Eliot and Sharon.

The day of the exams came and Oz made sure that he will pass this time. The exams took all day and they were all exhausted after it. He thanked Eliot for the notes after he gave them back.

"Hey, how about we hang out tonight?" Sharon asked.

"But we still don't know the results of the exams." Leo said. "Do you think we'll all pass this time?"

"Of course," Sharon said. "Because Oz deliberately failed the exam last time just so he can get a free tutorial and alone time with Nightray-sensei, right, Oz?"

"Hey," Oz said while chuckling. "I didn't deliberately do that!"

"Just tell us the truth, Oz!" Alice said.

"Well, I didn't deliberately fail it but…" Oz trailed off. "I kind of… took the exams easy…I didn't review nor did I answer much… That's all."

"So you deliberately did that after all!" Eliot hit Oz on the head with his knuckles.

"Ouch! Hey!" Oz scratched his aching head and all of them laughed at him. He then turned serious and told them his mind. "But now, I have no reason to do that… I really reviewed and even read everything twice or thrice before answering completely."

"That's good." Sharon smiled at him. "Let's go to the Karaoke House!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted. Afterwards, they all sang and partied.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Let me walk you home." Eliot offered to Oz when they got out of the Karaoke House.

"It's alright." Oz said and smiled. "No one will walk Alice home. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I will walk Sharon home, and it's on the opposite direction from Alice's house." Leo said. "Oz's house is also in a different way than hers. She will be alone."

"I'm alright, you know!" Alice acted very bossy and proud. "I'm ALICE after all!"

Eliot chuckled and patted her head. "I'll walk you home." He then turned to Oz. "Be careful on your way home, Oz."

"Yeah, you, too." He answered.

After some more talk, they all went their separate ways. Oz walked in the streets silently. He went to a crossing and later rode a train. He was about to go home when he saw someone who resembles Gilbert leaning by a post near Oz's house. He looked at the person for a while. The latter is wearing a black coat and a black hat, smoking a cigarette. Oz tried to remain calm. He can't just think that everyone who looks like him is really him.

Oz walked on the opposite side of road and passed him without so much as a glance. He felt relieved when he passed the guy. However, the guy stood up straightly and followed him. Because of this, all thought of the guy being Gilbert vanished in his head. He immediately thought that the guy is a gangster in need of money, or worse, a psycho or even a killer. He hurried up in his footsteps and immediately tried to open his gate. However, the guy was able to grab his arms and cover his mouth before he can even go inside his house and forcefully dragged him into a dark alley. A car is waiting there and the guy immediately pushed him inside. The car drove away instantly.

"Wait, who are you?" Oz asked, trying to open the door of the car but the guy is preventing him.

"Don't struggle." The guy talked for the first time. Oz immediately lost all his sense of escape when he heard the voice. He turned around and saw the guy starting to remove his coat and hat.

"S-Sensei…" Oz uttered. "Why are you..?"

"Don't worry, I will not do anything." He said. "I just want you to go to my house and talk to somebody. I knew you would refuse if I ask directly so I used this method. Sorry, Bezarius." His crimson eyes smiled together with his lips.

"You're not with a lollipop today, Break-sensei." Oz said.

"Idiot, I'm driving so I can't afford to take my hands off the wheel and lick something." He answered, grinning.

"I can't believe I mistook you for Nightray-sensei…" Oz muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Break heard him and laughed.

"Actually, I kind of dressed like him just to get your attention." He explained. "I thought I want to know your reaction when you see him."

Oz sighed in exhaustion because of Break's prank. "By the way, why do you think that I would refuse talking to that someone?" Oz asked, innocent first but then he looked like he realized something. "No, don't tell me… Sensei! I want to get out!"

"Sorry, we're here." Break said as he drove the car into a garage. "That person and I live in one house and share the rent. We're friends after all."

Oz looked down. He doesn't want to talk to Gilbert right now. He's a bit scared of him… But more than that, he's afraid about having to talk to him about his real feelings. He doesn't want to get hurt like that again. He's afraid to get hurt…

"Don't worry, I'll be there…" Break then laughed. "Though I think neither of you will talk if someone else is around."

"Why…" Oz asked. "…are you doing this?"

"Because," Break said as he started to get out of the car. "Things need to be clarified. That guy's pride is soaring in the sky. And yet, it's also the one that makes him suffer. That's why, you need to talk to him and he needs to talk to you as well."

"But why me?" Oz asked.

Break smiled and brought out of the car a case of strong beer. "Because he's been drowning himself with these every night."

"But…" Oz looks more confused than earlier. "I… I don't understand… What do I have to do with him drowning in alcohol?"

Break smiled again and put his arms around Oz's neck. "Let's go inside. You'll see."

They went inside the house, or mini mansion, and saw its elegance. Gilbert is trying to turn an empty bottle of beer upside down just to lick a drop.

"Hey, you're back, Xerxes." Gilbert said, not noticing Oz is behind Break. "What took you so long? I've finished drinking everything here."

"Woah, you haven't called me that for a while now. I see you're really drank to the core for you to call me that. I still had to pick up something after all so I was kind of late." Break said. "Here's the alcohol, and… here's a delivery service from me. Don't tell anyone though because I only kidnapped this one."

Gilbert's drunken eyes widened when he saw Oz trying so hard to hide behind Break.

"You… why are you here?" He said quite forcefully even though his voice is calm.

"Well, I'll leave you two for a while then." Break said but stopped when Oz grabbed his shirt.

"Y-You said you'll be here." He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm here." Break said. "I'll just be sleeping in my room. You can call me if you want. I told you, didn't I? You'll not be able to talk properly if someone else is here. Goodnight then!" He smiled and went upstairs.

"It's alright." Gilbert said between some hiccups. "I won't hurt you… at least not physically. So, why are you here again?"

"I… Break-sensei dragged me here by force…" Oz looked down. He wants to help Gilbert in his seemingly tiring position of sitting on the floor and leaning, half plunging, on the sofa and holding a bottle of beer.

"I see…" Gilbert muttered. "Cheers?" He then grab Oz's arms and made him sit closer. He gave Oz a bottle of beer and tossed his own with Oz's.

"Uh, uhm…" Oz tried to put down the bottle but Gilbert gave it again to him. "I'm still a minor, sensei…"

"Oh?" Gilbert's eyes looks like their drooping. Oz is thinking how in the world does Break expects him to talk properly to this half-asleep half-drunken guy.

"S-sensei?" Oz tried to make a conversation. "Why did you get angry at me last time? Why did you try, I mean, why did you choke me?"

"Ah, that?" Gilbert's eyes went smaller, like trying to scrutinize Oz. Oz blinked innocently at the act. "Because even though you're cute, you're so stubborn…"

"Eh?" Oz blinked again. "Sensei, are we talking about the same thing here? I'm Oz. Oz Bezarius. I think you're mistaking me for someone else…" Oz was surprised when the statement felt like he was stabbed by a knife on the heart.

"Oz…" Gilbert repeated. "Oz, right, Oz. Let's drink."

Oz felt the veins of annoyance showing on his face. "I think it'll be a long non-sense teacher-student conversation."

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**I'm so grateful to everyone for reading my fan fiction. I really like making fan fictions so it's making me the happiest when someone is reading them and saying something good about it.**

**I'm thanking you for reading and appreciating it. ˆoˆ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sensei," Oz called again. "Sensei?"

"Ah?" Gilbert leaned closer to him. Oz can feel his body getting warm. He slightly backed away. He doesn't want to look like he's taking advantage of a drunken teacher. "Sorry, Oz…"

"For what?" He asked.

"For hurting you…" Gilbert said with a hiccup. "emotionally… physically… Sorry…" He then touched Oz's cheek with his hand and caressed Oz's hair, cheeks, and lips.

Oz thought that he would burst into tears, but he held everything inside. It's really a mystery how a person who loves can take all hardships and accept everything with just a single apology. He feels happy right now, so happy… "Yes, of course… I accept it… your apology…"

"Ah, what are we talking about again..?" Gilbert asked.

"Sensei, why did you get angry at me that time?" Oz asked again. To his surprise, Gilbert gulped a mouthful of alcohol and kissed him full in the lips. Oz's immediate reaction is to push him away, of course. But Gilbert thrust his tongue inside Oz's mouth and passed the mouthful of alcohol to him. Oz coughed because of that. Gilbert was pushed on the sofa once more.

"Because you wouldn't drink from your bottle…" Gilbert muttered incoherently. "I had to give you some alcohol…"

"T-That's so generous of you, sensei." Oz said while trying to wipe his mouth of alcohol and of Gil. His face is so red. He remembered it happening before, when Gil tried to choke him. He brushed his lips on Oz's. But the feeling right now is very different. "But I told you I'm a minor–"

"Let me kiss you again, Oz…" Gilbert interrupted before Oz can even finish his sentence. Gil looked at him seductively with those handsome and elegant emerald eyes. "Come here… Let me kiss you, Oz…"

"S-Sensei… you're… I think you're really drunk…" Oz said. He's so red that he feels like he'll explode from so much heat any second now. "You need to sleep now."

"Oz, come here." Gilbert insisted. Oz is really on the verge of taking advantage of him. The only thing that's preventing to do so is Eliot. He also loves Eliot, though not in the same way as he loves Gilbert. Instead, he tried to help Gilbert stand up by making the latter lean on him. He did so with utter force and strength.

"You should go to your room, sensei." Oz is struggling to say. "Tell me the way."

"Here." Gilbert answered while pointing on the sofa where he's leaning earlier. "I sleep here every night." He then pushed Oz on the sofa and lay on top of him.

"S-Sensei!" Oz tried to push him but Gil is so damn heavy. Gil looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Oz, what you said to me…" Gilbert started. "Tell me that's a lie… about you only pulling a prank on me… Tell me that's a lie…" This time, Oz noticed the pain in Gilbert's voice. Unlike last time, his voice right now is pleading… devoid of any authority or strength… just pure, agonizing plea…

"Sensei…" Oz couldn't help but pull him close and hug him. "I'm sorry about what I said… I'm sorry that I hurt you so much… I only did that to at least protect my damaged pride… I only did that so–" He was not able to finish his sentence when Gilbert kissed him again on the lips, a chastised one this time. Oz feels that his red cheeks will remain that way forever.

"Don't leave me alone…" Gilbert muttered. His head rested on Oz's shoulder and he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"What happened?" Break almost shouted. "I still dressed up so I took so long. I always sleep naked after all…" He then winked.

"Ah, s-sensei. Gilbert sensei slept–" Oz's statement wasn't finished again because of Break's interruption this time.

"Oh?" Break grinned. "Gil has never slept that peaceful before."

"Huh?" Oz's veins of annoyance are all over. "Can you help me here please? He's heavy!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Break answered. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary, you know. Well, don't wake me up for nothing again. Goodnight."

"H-Hey, wait!" Oz called in exasperation as Break walked upstairs and disappeared onto the second floor. "Now, what?"

"_I can feel his even breathing… It's making me peaceful in a way I can't explain… I… I really love this guy… I just wish that this moment will last a little longer… I want to hug him more and more… and yet, when he wakes up, everything will turn back to normal… He might even accuse me of taking advantage of him… That's worse than him choking me."_

"Well, goodnight then, sensei…" Oz kissed Gil's seaweed-head before he also fell asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"_Sensei, I'm sorry about what I said… I'm sorry that hurt you so much… I only did that to at least protect my damaged pride… I only did that so–" He saw himself kissing Oz for the second time. He feels strange. He hates it and yet contrary to what his mind shouts, his heart doesn't feel disgusted at all. He hates it and yet he likes it. He's addicted to it... He's… captivated…_

Gilbert's eyes slowly opened. "_What a terrible dream…_" He thought.

"Morning." Gilbert heard Break's voice. He groaned. His body is in pain. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what's underneath him.

"Break!" Gilbert looks so shocked. "W-What is this?"

"Well," Break leaned closer to Oz's sleeping face. "I think it's a student. And I think–"

"I know that!" Gilbert exclaimed. "What I want to know is why he's here!"

"Oh, that?" Break put his index finger on top of his mouth so that it'll look like he's in a deep thought. "I was so shocked last night when you go out to buy more alcohol but went back with him. You even told me not to tell anyone because you only kidnapped him. Something happened between the two of you, by the way. So…"

"What did you say?" Gilbert's face is dark. "Are you telling me I did something to this kid? Why didn't you do anything?" Break is stifling a laugh.

"Uh, I thought I'd die if I stop you." He answered. "You're so addicted to him last night that he even passed out because of what you did."

He stifled more of his laugh when he saw Gilbert's color drained.

"He's… my student…" Gilbert muttered after a while.

Break rolled his eyes. "Our school doesn't have any problem with that remember?"

"It doesn't matter! He's still my student! And most of all, he's–"

"A guy?" Break interrupted even before Gilbert can finish. "So what? Are you saying those things that you read upstairs cannot happen for real?"

"What do you mean those things?" Gilbert asked.

"I mean, those yaoi manga that you're reading upstairs…" Break immediately stopped when he saw Gilbert's dark aura gathering.

"You…" Gilbert muttered. "YOU WENT INSIDE OF MY ROOM?"

"I-I only did so because I want to clean!" Break immediately said in defense. "And I accidentally saw them!"

"Those are not mine, just so you'll know. I don't read things like that." Gilbert said. "Those are mere things that I confiscated from the students when I am noticing that they are not listening to me during class periods."

"Then why are you keeping them inside your room?" Break smirked when he saw Gilbert's boiling anger.

"YOU–!" Gilbert wasn't able to finish his sentence when the student underneath him shifted his position.

"S-Sensei..?" They both turned when they heard Oz's voice. He's equally looking at them.

"Sorry we were so noisy so early in the morning." Break started. Gilbert immediately stood up and muttered something about going in his room and checking if the manga are still there.

"Wait, Gil." Break called. "I think you should talk to him again. This time don't fall asleep in the process."

"What?" Gilbert turned around, facing Break. "What do you mean?"

"You talked to him–, oh shoot. I forgot about my prank." Break slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I think I should go home." Oz said. They both turned to him. "Our conversation last night is enough." He smiled at both of them. He wants the Gilbert last night to remain in his head, not replaced by some teacher's terrible and offending attitude.

"Wait, what did you say?" Gilbert asked. Break was about to say something but Gilbert glared at him.

"We had a conversation last night..?" Oz answered in a question.

"Nothing happened?" Gilbert asked again. "I mean, I didn't do anything?"

Oz immediately turned red when he remembered the kisses last night. Break smirked when he noticed this. "Ah n-nothing! Nothing happened!"

"You're so defensive, Bezarius." Break smiled.

"Ah, sorry…" He answered.

"It means all those things about you saying I kidnapped him and did something are all lies..?" Gilbert's dark aura is starting to gather again.

"Y-Yeah, you can say that…" Break sighed. "I was the one who kidnapped him, thinking that you two will be able to talk to each other. Well, you did but as usual, you don't remember what happened."

"Did I say anything weird?" He asked Oz coldly and directly.

"N-Nothing…" Oz immediately looked down. He really likes the Gilbert last night. Today's is kind of scary and angry at almost everything…

"You can go home now." Oz's eyes widened at the statement. Break tried to argue but Gilbert doesn't want to talk to him anymore. "I bet your parents are sick worried about you. Now, go."

"Ah, yes." Oz looked up and smiled. "Only, no one would worry about me there."

He walked out of the house and into his own, empty house. He just got inside when someone pushed the doorbell button. When he got out, he saw Break's car and Break and Gilbert outside. Break is waving at him while Gilbert is looking the opposite way, smoking. He smiled at them and asked them to come in. They did so in utter silence. When they got inside, Break immediately sat comfortably on the sofa. Oz chuckled at him.

"Sit as well, Gil." He invited.

"I'm fine here." He said, still smoking. He's standing, leaning on the wall beside the door which is now closed.

"Why did you come here, by the way?" Oz asked politely. "I'll make you some tea."

"Sure, thanks." Break brought out a bag. Oz looked at it for a while. When realization came in, his eyes widened and he gaped at the bag.

"Whe–? H-How did you..?" He can't even able to talk coherently because of so much shock.

"Gil found it in the school pond and rescued it." Break said and he saw Gilbert flinched in the corner of his eyes. The two of them agreed that they will not tell Oz that Gilbert was the one who found it. "_Oops._" He added inside his head.

"T-Thank you." Oz bowed to the two of them and happily accepted the bag. He put it down on one of the tables in the living room.

"How did that thing end up in the pond? Tell us." Gilbert asked.

Oz was surprised for a while. Gilbert actually wants to start a conversation with him instead of letting Break handle everything. "Well, it's a long story. Let's just say someone tried to bully me that time. But that incident is over and everything is okay now so…"

"I see." Break was the one who answered. They both knew Gilbert would not say anything anymore because he already looked satisfied. After that, Oz bowed to them and went to the kitchen to prepare for tea.

"Beza–, Oz," Break called. "Are you living alone in this house?"

"Ah, yeah." Oz answered from the kitchen. "My parents are abroad ever since I was in my fourth grade of elementary so… I've been living here alone since then. They sent me money for food and allowance, though. Oh yeah, I have a brother but he lives somewhere else because that idiot thinks he can take care of himself and not depend on our parents. He's sort of angry at them for leaving us just like that so… He visits me sometimes though."

"I see… Sorry for being nosy." Break apologized.

"No, it's okay! I'm used to it. I don't even know if they will still come back here so I…" Oz trailed off again. Gilbert's eyebrows creased. He stood up straight and went to the kitchen. Break was left in the living room speechless. He never thought Gilbert could be so bold and aggressive in those kinds of situations.

"I'll help with the tea." Gilbert suddenly talked. Oz, surprised, turned the opposite direction. His tears are falling silently on his cheeks.

"T-The tea is not ready yet, sensei." Oz is trying everything to make his trembling unnoticed. Of course, Gilbert noticed it with much ease. He walked closer and, to Oz's surprise, patted him on the head.

"Get over it, kid." He said coldly.

Oz smiled. Then he chuckled. "Yes, sensei."

"The tea." Gilbert said.

"Ah, yeah." He fixed the tea and went to the living room, feeling all light and happy. His eyes widened when he saw Eliot with Break. But his surprise turn into a smile, happy one. Eliot's face lightened when he saw Oz but immediately darkened at the sight of Gilbert at his heels. Gilbert noticed this but pretended he didn't. He also noticed Oz's happy smile but pretended it didn't happen. He can't just accept that he didn't see it. He had to think of it as a it-didn't-happen-situation or else he'll shatter into pieces…

"Oz," Eliot called. "Did something happen?"

"Eh, why do you ask?" Oz put the tea down and poured one to each of them.

"I checked on you here last night. You're not here… Where are you?" He asked. Oz can feel the worry and pain in his voice. He really doesn't want to hurt Eliot, but he deserves the truth – that he slept in Break and Gilbert's house.

"I was in–"

"He slept in our house." Gilbert answered even before Oz could. "Break and I talked to him last night even though it's late. Apparently, he failed his exams again and is in need of another week of remedial class."

"EH?" Both Eliot and Oz stood up from their seats in surprise.

"_What are you thinking, Gil?_" Break thought. "_We both knew Oz can pass everything with flying colors. He only pretended to fail the past exams so he could get close to you after all. Besides, there is no result in the exams yet because everything is still unchecked._"

"Wait, why are you surprised, too?" Eliot asked Oz.

"That's because we weren't able to talk about it. He immediately fell asleep after all." Gilbert answered again.

"What?" Oz exclaimed. "You're the one who immediately fell asleep after pleading about some lies!"

This time, Gilbert was left astounded. Oz just told him that he said nothing weird… And yet… He wants to know what he just said. But he thinks that he already knows. About some lies, then it's a continuation of their conversation in the faculty room. He hasn't even apologized for hurting Oz. He really wants to disintegrate now. "Let's go home, Break." Gilbert said. "Let's meet at the remedial classes." Break sighed and followed Gilbert silently.

"I said something to him…" He muttered as they drove away from the place.

"You know, if you'll just be more honest with your feelings, then Oz would understand you more." Break said while driving.

"Shut up. I don't like that kid." He answered and lit another cigarette.

"Because that's disgusting?" Break asked, not bothering to look directly at Gilbert. The latter didn't answer. "You know, you should be more honest with your feelings. You feel that being in love with someone in the same sex as you is disgusting. And yet, you feel that way. You should acknowledge that. You can't move forward if you're stuck dealing with your useless pride whose only purpose is to make you suffer."

"Shut up." Gilbert muttered.

"You know I'm right." Break didn't stop. "You're suffering and yet you still insist that you don't like that kid. Your actions will get nowhere, Gil. The only thing it'll do is… it'll make you lose Oz. And once you've lost him, he'll never ever come back. And you'll definitely regret it in the end."

Gilbert's eyes widened at the statement. That he'll lose Oz because of his pride… He can't accept it… "I… I don't know what I should do anymore…"

"Are you going to tell him that you're going? Or are you going to tell him at least about your feelings?" Break asked again. When the latter didn't answer, Break continued with his driving without another word.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Days passed like nothing happened. Oz attended Gilbert's remedial classes for a week. The atmosphere is lighter than he originally thought. Eliot always waits for him outside and walks home together with him. It's already Friday and Oz is in the last day of remedial class.

"So, this is where the lesson ends." Gilbert said. "I'm sure it'll be your last lesson with me."

"Eh? Why?" Oz asked. He's not questioning his own capabilities but Gilbert sounded really confident just now.

"Because I'm a good teacher." He smiled. Oz's eyes widened with utter surprise.

"S-Sensei?" Oz called. "You're creeping me out."

"Shut up." Gilbert said, turning serious again. "Let's end this boring class now." Oz is already used to this that it doesn't bother him anymore. What bothers him is the fact that he doesn't like Gilbert's tone today. Oz was about to leave the room when Gilbert held him by the arm.

"W-What is it, sensei?" He asked innocently.

"I…" Gilbert's face darkened, like he remembered something. "Are you and that guy Knightrey still going out?"

"Ah, yes…" Oz answered, getting confused by the out-of-nowhere question.

"Are you going to continue going out with him?" He asked again, not ceasing his hold of Oz.

"Ah, yeah… I guess." He said, unsure of what the future beholds.

"Even if I..?" Gilbert looked down. "No, nothing. Forget what I just asked." He patted Oz's head again. He's been doing that for the last five days now.

"Yes, sensei…" Oz answered, despite wanting to know what Gilbert really wants to ask. He feels as if Gilbert is making him realize something. But he immediately brushed it off as a mere baseless assumption. He opened the door and went outside to meet Eliot.

Gilbert was left inside feeling so frustrated. He lost his first and last chance to clear things with Oz. He couldn't tell it, his feelings. He feels so ashamed of himself by telling his feelings to someone he just rejected and hurt… That someone has already found a person who will make him happy, and now he's here trying to break that apart… Gilbert can't accept that… He'd rather be alone… and die of so much pain…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Eliot?" Oz called. "What's wrong? You're so quiet." The two of them are now walking home together.

Eliot looked at him. "I've been thinking lately…"

"About what..?" Oz smiled.

"About us…" Eliot answered. He stopped in his tracks. Oz also did the same, confused for the second time today.

"What about us?" Oz asked.

"Oz, I'll ask you directly." Eliot said seriously. "Do you love me?"

Oz was surprised for a while. Then he answered. "Of course."

"Do you love Nightray-sensei?" He asked again.

Oz was silent for a while. Afterwards, he looked in Eliot's eyes and answered. "Yes." Eliot was about to talk again when Oz interrupted him. "Please don't make me choose between the two of you… I really love you both… I don't even know–"

"Oz," Eliot interrupted him. "Don't mistake your love for me to be the same as your love for him." He smiled and kissed Oz on the lips. "I know he occupies almost 95% of your heart. I only occupy the 5%."

"Eliot…" Oz tried to call but Eliot immediately kissed him again.

"I won't make you choose." Eliot looked in pain now more than ever. "I'll… set you free."

"Eliot, no!" Oz immediately hugged him. "Don't leave me!" Oz's tears started falling one by one. Eliot hugged him as well.

"It's for the best…" Eliot whispered. "I'll only make you suffer even more. At first, I thought that I can make you forget him… I thought that I wouldn't hurt you… But then, I realized that I might be your special thing, but that guy is your everything. I can't compete with that."

"Eliot…" Oz called between muffled sobs.

"I want your heart to be whole." Eliot kissed his forehead this time. "I don't want you to have a heart with a five percent detached from the rest… You won't be happy with that…"

"Please, stop, Eliot…" Oz pleaded. Eliot is struggling with the words. His heart is shattering into pieces. He's purposefully hurting Oz while saying those things. He wants to just die…

"Besides, you look really happy when you're with Nightray-sensei…" Eliot said. "I noticed it back then, even before you confessed to him. And I can still notice it now, even after we went out. I'm… I really love you… but you won't be happy with me…"

"But I…"Oz trailed off. His voice is hoarse from crying. "I love you…"

Eliot chuckled painfully. "Thank you… Oz." He kissed Oz one more time before he ceased from hugging him. He turned around and started to walk away while sobbing silently.

"Eliot!" Oz called. Eliot stopped but didn't turn around. He feels that his resolve will break if he sees Oz crying. "A-Are we… still friends..?"

Eliot's tears started falling continuously again. He didn't reply because his voice will betray him. Instead, he raised a thumbs-up and waved goodbye before walking away again. Oz cried again. He really loves Eliot so much… it might even be thirty or forty percent of his heart.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So, are you sure you really want to do this?" Break asked that Friday night. "Without even telling him how you feel?"

"Yeah. It'll be for the best. I don't want to ruin his relationship with that other guy. He kind of chose him and rejected me even though I still haven't told my feelings." He answered before he smiled weakly.

"_I saw them kissing each other again earlier… It's making me suffocate… I feel like I can't breathe…" _He thought. "I'll be going now then…" He told Break.

"Take care of yourself, you idiotic Gil." Break said.

**Ren-sama's note:**

**Haha, I'm sorry for Eliot being like that. Please give him a second chance. ˆoˆ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Of course, Oz stayed home during the whole weekends. He's so devastated and brokenhearted about the breakup with Eliot. He only ate and slept all day. When Monday came, he's thinking of not going to school, but that might end up hurting Eliot more. He's decided to go.

When he came inside the room, Eliot greeted him like always, though with a bit of sadness.

"Good morning." Oz answered. His eyes are still slightly red.

After that, they all readied for the result of the exam. Oz is not excited because Gilbert already told him he failed. The teacher who gave back their report cards is a substitute because Gilbert didn't go to class. This person always substitutes for teachers who can't go to their class or who were not able to make it in time for their class.

Oz looked a little depressed when his name was called. However, he saw that the teacher is smiling at him.

"Congratulations on making it to the class's top 2, Bezarius-san." He said.

"Eh?" Oz blinked. "T-Top 2? But I just took a remedial class last week."

"What do you mean?" The teacher asked. "Last week, the exams were still unchecked. No one can know if they passed or not."

"But Nightray-sensei…" Oz muttered. The students all whispered to each other about Oz being bullied by Gilbert.

During their lunch on the school grounds, they talked about Gilbert and his possible reasons for making Oz attend a week of remedial class with him. Of course, they were not able to come up with an answer. Sharon and Alice also learned about the breakup when they forced Oz and Eliot to talk about their swollen eyes.

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Sharon asked.

"We'll still be friends… I guess." Eliot said before he smiled at Oz. Oz smiled as well. He feels lighter now, much lighter now.

They then saw Leo running towards them. "Hey, everyone! Have you heard?"

"What?" Alice scowled because her piece of chicken meat just fell on the ground because of surprise.

Leo stopped in front of them, panting. "S-Sensei… He…"

"Who?" Eliot and Oz asked in unison.

"Sensei, Oz! Nightray-sensei left!" Leo exclaimed. "He resigned last Friday! That's the reason he didn't come to class earlier. It seems it's his request not to tell his students. I only heard it in the faculty room earlier. They said that he left the country last Friday without any apparent reason. I tried to tell you immediately… Oz?"

Oz looked like everything went dark. It feels as if he just lost everything. His heart is shattering and the agony is beyond what words can describe. He feels so suffocated. He wants to see him. He wants to ask Gilbert directly why he resigned. He feels like he'' die with just the thought of not seeing him ever again. It's different from the breakup he had with Eliot. It's much, much agonizing… It's so heart-piercing that he can't even feel himself breathing anymore…

"_Is that the reason why you confidently told me that that time will be the last time you would teach me?" _Oz couldn't even think straight. He thinks that everything is now swirling into a very dark and deep abyss. He's slowly being dragged along… He's drowning in a void of sadness and agony…

"You want to see Nightray-sensei, right? I think you should go to Break-sensei and ask him directly…" He heard Eliot's voice. He looked at Eliot. That's the only time he learned that his tears have been falling endlessly for the last three minutes and had been staring into nothingness without any consciousness. His friends are all worried of his situation and are trying to do everything just to get him back to the present. What Eliot just said did the trick.

"Eliot…" Oz started but Eliot immediately hugged him. "I…"

"You should go." Eliot said. "I'll go with you to Break-sensei's office, or even to his house… Jut don't… don't be like this…"

Oz looked like he'll cry again. He nodded and both of them stood up. Eliot murmured a thank you to Leo before leaving.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Oz?" Break looks surprised at his visit. They went to the faculty room earlier but they said that Break resigned together with Gilbert.

"Sensei…" Oz started but can't continue anymore. Break noticed this and also the marks of tears on his red cheeks.

"I know we might sound a bit too nosy, but… Can we know where Nightray-sensei went last Friday and why he resigned?" Eliot finished the sentence for Oz.

"Well, Gil told me not to tell anyone…" Break started but trailed off when he saw the effect of his words to Oz. "Alright. Come inside."

They did so and saw boxes of Break's belongings. It seems like he's also readying to leave. They sat on the sofa and Break served them hot tea. It made Oz's pain a little bit lesser.

"Gil is…" He started. "He's been thinking of going back to Pandora country for a while now. But there's a reason why he did so in utter rashness. You see, there's this person that he really likes…"

Oz felt his heart getting more drained of its last ounce of life. Gilbert likes someone else. But that doesn't matter for him anymore. All he wants is to see Gilbert again. Then Break continued. "But then that person is already seeing someone and kind of rejected him indirectly so…"

"In short, he left because of heartbreak." Eliot finished. "So, where in Pandora can we find him?"

"In the city of Baskerville. It's where he was born." Break said. "Actually, I'm about to go there right now. Do you want to say something to him? I can pass any message, you know."

Eliot and Oz looked at each other. "Actually," Eliot said. "We would like to come with you. You see, Oz here–"

"Okay, get ready." Break interrupted before Eliot can finish. Eliot and Oz blinked at the sudden agreement. They thought they had to beg and kneel just so they can come together with Break. "We'll be leaving three hours from now. Make sure to come back here prepared. And, don't be late." He smiled after he closed the door.

"He has feelings for you after all, you idiotic Gil."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The air remains clean despite the vast change in the surroundings. He walked some more and some more. He has nothing to do here. He just wants to escape Clidoren, to escape the pain. Even when he's young, he's never good at dealing with his feelings. He's even often mistaken as a heartless person by many people. He really wants to hold that person again. He wants to hug and kiss him like what he did that night. He already remembered what happened then…

He went into the park and even looked at the kids playing soccer on the field.

"How am I supposed to forget when all I see here is memory of him..?" He asked. Then, he went to cross a small bridge. However, he wasn't able to cross. He can only continue up to the middle. He's stuck…

He saw the full-bloomed sakura trees. "So they are also blooming even in this country…" Gil muttered. He brought out a cigarette, lit it, and smoked.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"The guys said he's been here." Break told them.

"I bet these cigarettes were his." Eliot said. Oz is silently watching the kids play in the field.

Break saw some kids and called them. "Hey, little kids… have you seen someone here? He's a tall guy smoking non-stop."

"You mean the seaweed-man?" One of the kids asked. Oz's expression lightened up.

"Yes, that's him." He smiled at them.

"We saw him went to Rainsworth Bridge earlier." They all pointed to the direction where the bridge is.

Oz immediately ran towards the bridge, and stopped when he saw him. Break and Eliot also stopped behind him. Oz clenched his fist for courage. Gilbert is there, just three meters ahead of them. He's arms are crossed, leaning on the bridge's handle while looking at his own reflection on the water and lost in deep thought. There are many smashed cigarettes on where he's standing. It means that he's been there for some time now.

"Gil!" Break called as he pushed Oz forward gently. "Go ahead, Oz." Gil turned to where the voice came from and his eyes widened with so much surprise. His cigarette literally fell from his mouth. This made both Eliot and Break stifle their laughter.

"Am I hallucinating?" Gilbert muttered. "If so, I don't want to hallucinate with Break in sight."

"Hey, I heard that." Break scowled. "Well, Knightrey and I will just walk some miles away to explore things. You two can just explore the bridge. Bye!" He then put his arms around Eliot's neck and led him away from them.

"Bye, Oz." Eliot said.

"Ah…" Oz answered. He then turned to Gilbert who's still frozen from his sudden appearance.

"Why are you here..? I thought you chose that guy…" He couldn't help but ask. He went closer to Oz. He really wants to at least touch him just so he knows he's not hallucinating. He was about to touch Oz's cheeks when Oz talked.

"Of course," Oz answered. "Any normal guy would choose Eliot over you."

Gilbert's hand froze midair. He felt the pain he feels multiplied at least a hundred times, if it still can at its current state. "You're that stupid kid alright." He then retracted his hand. "Then why are you here?" He feels like he's inside as being smashed into nothingness. He wants to hold Oz, but what he just said broke everything of Gilbert. "Why are you here?" He repeated.

"Because…" Oz trailed off. "I think I'm not normal after all." He then smiled at Gilbert. The latter was so shocked that he's gaping while wide-eyed. Oz closed his mouth. Because of this, Gilbert became self-conscious and cleared his throat. His insides suddenly found light and went back together again.

"You…" He started. "You mean… you chose me..?" He asked, both nervous and hopeful. He can't believe there will come a day when he will look like an idiotic high school student in love despite his age. The thought is starting to humiliate him.

"That's why I'm here, right?" Oz chuckled at his former teacher's cute reactions. He really loves Gilbert… The one hundred percent of his heart is not even enough to express it. He's also thankful of Eliot for making him realize that… even though that will make the latter in so much pain.

"Despite everything I've said and done to you?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I guess." Oz answered honestly.

"Then why is that guy here as well?" His eyes turned into slits. Oz thinks he's really cute.

"He's a very precious friend who helped me to get here after all…" Oz said. "I can't just leave him."

"I think that act is called two-timing, Oz." He smiled at Oz. Now, it's time for Oz to gape. Gilbert just called him by his name – and he's not drunk. This time, it was Gilbert who closed Oz's mouth. Oz felt embarrassed and immediately turned around.

"W-Well, I already told you my feelings." Oz said. "I know you might be disgusted at me… Just decide and tell me how you feel. I'll stay here with you if you want, but if you don't, then I'll go back to Clidoren. I'll leave you to decide for now…" Oz was about to walk away when Gilbert grabbed his arms. Oz's eyes widened when he saw that Gilbert is smirking.

"I'll let you stay if you'll tell me directly how you feel, not just some beat around the bush thing." He said.

"Wha–, hey! That's..!" Oz wasn't able to finish his sentence anymore when Gilbert hugged him very tight. He kissed Oz's hair. It smells so nice. Gilbert really dreamed of doing that. He thought holding Oz in his arms like that is only a dream inside another dream… And yet, the warmth that he feels on his arms is real.

"Hey, sensei… I can't breathe anymore…" Oz voiced out.

"There's no need to leave." Gilbert said. He wants to be honest with his feelings, even for once in his life. "You can stay here with me… I love you after all…"

"S-Sensei… I thought…" Oz immediately reddened at the words. It made even his ears red. Gilbert saw this and felt really proud of himself. He's so happy he hugged Gilbert as well. After a while, however, Gilbert pushed him gently.

"You thought I'll be disgusted. Then you're wrong. Now, your turn." He looks cold and indifferent as always. But what he said made Oz even redder, if that thing is possible. "Say it."

"W-Well," Oz said. "I… I really want to stay here… with you. I want to be with you… because I… I really, really love you…" Oz then suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down immediately.

Gilbert patted Oz's head again before he looked on the water's surface. He saw how his expression changed. His color that was lifeless earlier looks reddish. He can even see how his eyes shine with so much life and happiness. He's still not used to the feeling, but he might not be able to live on without it… without Oz.

"Sensei..?" Oz asked innocently. Gilbert looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Gil." Gilbert said. "Call me Gil. I'm not your sensei anymore remember?" He then smiled and Oz chuckled because of t his.

"Well then, G-Gil…" He blushed at the name but still looked back directly. "I think I should go home…"

Gil looked surprised for a while. "Go home? What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here. Even though I said I will, I still have to study and also… my parents might come back one day and if they found out I'm gone… they might worry." Oz smiled. Gilbert understood. He hugged Oz very tight, and kissed him on the lips. Oz's eyes are shut and he's become the epitome of color red.

"I understand." Gilbert said after a while. "I guess we should go back home after all."

"Eh?" Oz blinked. "I thought you have something to do here… I thought you will not come back home anymore… Break-sensei, I mean, Break-san said so…"

"_That idiot..!_" Gilbert gritted his teeth in annoyance. "_What kind of things did he say to this kid?_"

"Alright, kid." He said. "Just forget everything Break said to you. That guy is nothing but a moron."

"Who's a moron?" They jumped from surprise when a voice spoke. Gilbert immediately ceased from hugging Oz and cleared his throat when he saw Break and Eliot looking at them. He lit another cigarette and smoked.

"You know, you two look very beautiful earlier." Break grinned. Oz and Gilbert looked at him. Eliot also smiled.

"I'll be honest." Eliot said, still smiling. "I'm jealous. To see Oz and Gilbert-san kissing under the bright ray of sunshine, in the middle of the bridge and the cherry blossoms whose petals are slowly falling on you… You two look so unworldly to even behold by the human eye… And Oz looks so dazzling from here. His expression while you're kissing him, Gilbert-san, is very captivating…"

Gilbert's eyes widened at this. What Eliot feels right now is just like what he felt when he saw those two kissing in the middle of the fireflies. Now he knows what that feeling is. He's jealous of Eliot at that time…

"You two look so young and so in love…" Break said while licking a lollipop.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

And thus, they all went back to Gilbert and Break's previous apartment, in Clidoren.

"Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?" Gilbert, standing by the door, asked Oz. Oz, sitting on the bed, smiled and nodded. "Are you really sure?"

"Yeah." Oz chuckled at Gilbert's attitude.

"Mattaku, just say it if you really wants to sleep with him that much." Break said behind Gilbert that made the latter jumped.

"Don't go sneaking into other people's back!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Oy, Gil." Break said. "You already forced Oz to live here with us while waiting for his parents to come back. His brother doesn't even know where our address is. We just went on Clidoren Bookstore yesterday and told him what we want without making him choose if he agrees as a brother. And now, you're even trying to brainwash Oz into sleeping in your room?"

"T-That's not it!" Gilbert shouted in embarrassment. "I only thought he might be lonely in his new room! And if he needs something, he can just go to mine!"

"Oh, I see." Break's eyes turned into slits. "You want to make it look like Oz is the one who goes to your room and you're the one who was forced, right?"

"I told you that's not it!" Gilbert's veins of annoyance are all showing out. They both turned to Oz when the latter chuckled at their behavior.

"I'm really okay." Oz said while smiling. "I'm really happy that you two are taking care of me and worrying for me in place of my parents."

"Hey," Gilbert's dark aura gathered immediately. His voice is cold and merciless. "Did you treat me as a parent figure just now?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Oz immediately answered. "I don't see you as a parent nor a teacher but a guy I'm in love with!" He closed his eyes and put his hand on his head, thinking Gilbert would hit him on the head. He waited but nothing came. He looked and saw Gilbert's back on him. "Gil?"

"Ahaha!" Break teased while licking his lollipop. "He's very red, Oz!"

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert shouted without facing Oz.

"Gil?" Oz called. "Are you really red?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, stupid kid!" He answered, still without turning around. Break then feel silent and he had no choice but to turn around in order to see Oz's reaction. Oz is teary and puppy-eyed while big drops of tears are falling on his cheeks.

"N-No, that's not what I mean!" Gilbert felt really guilty.

"Maa, it's your fault he's crying right now so you'll be the one to fix it." Break said and went out of Oz's room before closing the door behind him. Gilbert noticed that Break didn't forget to lock it.

Gilbert immediately hugged Oz tightly. "S-Sorry… y-you're not stupid…"

Oz chuckled because of this. Gilbert saw Oz's cuteness and think that he might not be able to control himself today. He then pushed Oz gently on the bed and kissed him. At first, his kisses are chastised. Then it became so… torrid. His tongue totally explored Oz's mouth without even making the latter breathe properly. When they parted their lips, Oz is breathing very raggedly. He's very red that it made Gilbert desire to kiss him all over.

"Gi…l…" Oz muttered when Gilbert kissed him once more. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert asked coolly. "What is it?"

"I… Glenn-sensei said I was the top 2 of our class. He even said that you shouldn't have been able to know I failed because exams were still unchecked during those times…" Oz mumbled. Gilbert felt himself turn red. "Why did you say I failed and even asked for a remedial class? Is that to bully me?"

"T-That was… uh…" Gilbert is very red. He's trying to hide it but their faces are so close to each other that what he's doing is literally impossible. "I…" Oz noticed this and thought Gilbert is so cute when he blushes. He even chuckled. "D-Don't ask If you already know!"

"I don't know!" Oz exclaimed back. "Sorry for shouting…"

"T-That's because I thought that was the last time I'll be…" Gilbert trailed off and heaved a deep sigh. "…that I'll be able to be with you… I thought we won't see each other anymore. I did that to have some time alone with you. T-that's true…"

Oz looked surprised for a while. He didn't think Gilbert would want to be with him like that. He then chuckled and pulled Gilbert close, very close until his lips touched Gil's. Gilbert looked shocked for a while but then he recovered and started kissing Oz fervently while his hands are exploring different parts of Oz's body. Oz feels that his heart will explode from too much happiness and pleasure. His groans are music to Gilbert's ears and make him even more aggressive. In the end, Oz's supposed new room turned to be his and Gilbert's hang out place every night.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Oz nodded with his eyes shut. "D-Do it…" His body is so hot and wet. He feels as if everything is swirling around.

Gilbert kissed him and gently thrust his shaft inside Oz. "Cry more, Oz. I want to hear more of your voice…" He whispered seductively on Oz's ears which made the latter cry out in so much pleasure.

"I-I l…ove… you, Gil…" Oz muttered before he pulled Gilbert once more and kissed him. He felt Gilbert smirked.

"Same here." Gilbert mumbled incoherently between the lapses of their lips. "Don't ever leave me, Oz…"

Oz nodded. "Of course, I'll be with you for as long as I live. You, too. Don't go anywhere without me…"

"Not ever." Gil smiled and kissed Oz again.

And with each other, the two of them are… so captivated.

**THE END**

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Haha... sorry for being mean to Oz!... I like him, don't worry... **

**Whew… finished at last! Thanks, everyone, for reading up to the end! I really hope you enjoyed it so much. It's my happiness that the readers are having fun with the story. I love you all. I would probably tell a story telling this same thing but in a brand new way. I'll name it "So Captivated: Restart." Please read that one as well. I assure you that one has more details and story. ˆoˆ**


End file.
